1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable organizing technology and more particularly to a cable organizer that uses cable-organizing rack in a sliding rail assembly for supporting cables so that when a connection member to open the sliding rail assembly, a first cable supporting frame and a second cable supporting frame of the cable-organizing rack are biased to protrude out of the open side of the sliding rail assembly for the performance of a maintenance work without detaching the cable-organizing rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional servers commonly have a cable-organizing rack mounted between two sliding rails in the server housing so that the cables of the electronic apparatus being connected to the sliding rails can be arranged in the cable-organizing rack. However, this design of cable-organizing rack is still not satisfactory in function and has drawbacks as follows:
1. Since the cable-organizing rack needs to be moved with the sliding rails, it is mounted between the two sliding rails. When a maintenance work of the electronic apparatus is needed, the maintenance worker must detach the cable-organizing rack for the implementation of the maintenance work.
2. Since the cables that are arranged in the cable-organizing rack have a certain weight, the cable-organizing rack can be forced by the weight of the loaded cables to deform permanently and to become unusable after a long use.